Inimitié
by Petite Yuki
Summary: [SPOIL HP5] Sirius est coincé dans sa demeure de Grimmauld Place. Il s'inquiète pour Harry, mais seul Rogue est en mesure de l'informer. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une querelle d'adolescents refait surface..?
1. Occlumency

Titre : Inimitié  
Auteur : Yuki (ou Luce ^^')  
Genre : Slash (Sirius Black / Severus Rogue)  
Chapitre : 01 - Occlumency  
Disclaimer : Sirius et Sev' ne sont pas à moua XD  
  
Attention c'est bourré de spoilers HP5 !! Si vous n'avez pas lu le livre, et que vous ne souhaitez pas être spoilés, ne lisez pas cette fic Oh et, pour ceux qui vont la lire... il arrive que je transcrive parfois des termes anglais sous une forme plus française XD Nous verrons bien le 3 Décembre si je ne me suis pas plantée dans la traduction ^^'  
  
  
[- Inimitié -]   
chapitre 1 : Occlumency 

  
_Grimmauld Place, quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix  
_Janvier_  
  
  
_- Sirius..?  
- Quoi encore ?!  
- Rien.. calme-toi voyons, il est reparti pour Poudlard. Molly souhaite que nous passions à table.  
- .. dis-lui que j'arrive, je vais nourrir Buck d'abord.  
- Très bien..  
  
Remus Lupin adressa un regard mi-inquiet, mi-perplexe à son ami d'enfance qui, la mine renfrognée, quittait la cuisine sans un mot de plus. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que ne retentissent les cris perçants de Mrs Black, aussitôt couverts par la voix de son fils, qui lui aboyait des injures sur un ton encore plus acerbe qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
Sirius redescendit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et fit irruption dans la salle à manger sans daigner s'excuser de son retard prémédité. Les Weasley, Lupin, Hermione, Harry, Mondingus Fletcher et Maugrey Fol-il étaient attablés depuis un petit moment déjà, et l'atmosphère semblait parfaitement détendue, joviale même, maintenant que Mr Weasley avait été tiré d'affaire.   
Lorsqu'il prit place aux côtés de Lupin, Sirius sentit un regard se poser sur lui. La personne avait déjà cessé de l'observer lorsqu'il releva les yeux, mais il devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait de Harry, spectateur privilégié de la joute verbale qui l'avait opposé à Rogue quelques temps plus tôt.  
A cette pensée, Sirius fut saisi d'un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité, qui venait s'ajouter à la frustration de ne pouvoir veiller sur le fils de James en dehors de cette maison, dans laquelle il avait été enfermé depuis des mois, comme le lui avait aimablement fait remarquer Rogue. Son visage se ferma davantage encore, et ce fut probablement pour cela, songea-t-il avec amertume, que Harry n'osa pas lui adresser la parole pendant le repas.  


- Allons, il est l'heure de dormir tout le monde ! Demain vous repartez pour Poudlard ! fit Molly Weasley d'une voix claironnante en tapant dans ses mains.  
- Oh, M'man, il est que 22h ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.  
- On ne discute pas ! Allez, en haut ! .. Et que je ne vous prenne pas à Transplaner d'une chambre à l'autre, vous deux !  
  
Résignés, les enfants Weasley, Harry et Hermione se levèrent de table et montèrent à l'étage après avoir salué les adultes.  
Sirius avait à peine esquissé un hochement de tête, et l'attention d'Arthur Weasley se porta naturellement sur lui.  
- Allons, Sirius... ne fais pas cette tête. Dumbledore n'aurait pas confié au professeur Rogue la tâche d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à Harry s'il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse en être capable. Ne sois pas inquiet..   
- Je ne suis pas inquiet. mentit Sirius. Mais Rogue restera toujours un crétin pour moi. dit-il avec rancoeur, conscient de s'être retenu d'avoir exprimé sa pensée avec plus de virulence.  
  
Mr Weasley soupira puis se leva de table. Il embrassa sa femme, salua à son tour l'assemblée puis Transplana dans un petit bruit sourd.  
Peu de temps après, les invités prirent congé de leurs hôtes et Sirius regagna sa propre chambre.  
  
  
_Poudlard, bureau de Rogue  
_Deux jours plus tard  
  
  
Le professeur Rogue pointa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa tempe droite puis la tendit vers un petit bassin de pierre, dans lequel se déversa une volute de fumée blanche scintillante. Avec un soupir, il se pencha légèrement sur sa Pensine et observa ses pensées se mêler les unes aux autres dans un tourbillon informe. Dans une heure, Potter devrait arriver pour leur première séance d'Occlumencie. Pas question de garder de tels souvenirs en mémoire, et ce même s'il y avait fort peu de chances qu'il ne franchisse la barrière de ses pensées intimes, songea le professeur avec un froncement de sourcils.   
Il batailla néanmoins contre le désir de scruter de l'extérieur le souvenir le plus cuisant que lui avait laissé son adolescence, et se rendit bien vite compte que sa conscience perdait la lutte. Malgré lui, il se pencha davantage, sa chevelure d'un noir de jais tombant sur son visage émacié, frôlant le liquide argenté contenu dans la bassine...  
  
Il fut projeté des années en arrière, dans un endroit baigné de lumière qu'il reconnut comme étant le parc de Poudlard un jour de beau temps. Il se vit lui-même, âgé de 15 ans, adossé à un arbre, jetant des regards assassins vers un groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor secoué d'un fou rire. Le vrai Severus serra les poings. Les deux inséparables imbéciles étaient parmi eux... James Potter et Sirius Black, avec leurs habituels airs suffisants.. Le jeune Serpentard du souvenir semblait frémissant de rage ; sa chevelure était en désordre et il s'efforçait de lisser les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Le professeur s'approcha plus près et put s'entendre pester contre Potter et Black, lesquels se moquaient ouvertement de lui.  
Le coeur de Severus se serra dans sa poitrine. Rien de tout cela ne devrait être découvert par le fils de James. Ce James Potter qu'il haïssait. Ce même Potter qui avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.. ce Potter.. qu'il avait si longtemps jalousé.  
  
Le regard du vrai Severus se posa sur Black jeune. A l'âge de 15 ans, il paraissait plus en forme qu'aujourd'hui, plus négligé dans sa tenue vestimentaire.. mais toujours aussi arrogant, songea le maître des potions avec un pincement de lèvres significatif. C'était à cause de lui, de son désir stupide de protéger le fils de Potter que ce souvenir avait refait surface dans l'esprit de Severus.  
Pendant quelques instants, il fixa l'acolyte de James Potter, le visage marqué par un profond et inaltérable dégoût...  
« Il me dégoûte... oui, il n'y a que ça.. »  
  
Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.   
Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe, et le professeur plaqua brusquement ses mains sur ses yeux afin de ne plus voir Black et Potter... riant aux éclats de l'effet de leur blague désopilante, qui avait causé à Severus la pire humiliation de sa vie.  
  
Avec des gestes incertains, le professeur Rogue sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et formula une incantation qui le précipita hors du souvenir.  
  
  
_Grimmauld Place, chambre de Sirius_  
Deux heures plus tard  
  
  
Sirius faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce.   
Paresseusement étendu dans un coin de la chambre, Buck l'hippogriffe suivait son maître d'un regard inquisiteur.  
- Mais qu'attend-il pour m'envoyer Hedwige ?! Sa première séance avec Rogue est terminée normalement à cette heure-là !! grogna Sirius en consultant une énième fois sa montre, qui indiquait 9 heures passées de 2 minutes.  
Il n'avait pas la moindre confiance en Rogue. Lui confier le fils de James était une erreur de la part de Dumbledore, se dit-il. Aussi omniscient que le vieux directeur puisse paraître, il était improbable qu'il connaisse l'origine exacte du dégoût mutuel que se témoignaient Sirius et Rogue. « Ce vieil imbécile de Rogue a toujours été jaloux de James.. » songea Sirius en consultant une nouvelle fois sa montre.  
  
Un bruissement d'ailes et des coups de bec répétés contre la fenêtre poussèrent l'Animagus hors de tout songe. Il se précipita vers celle-ci et laissa entrer une chouette majestueuse, au plumage blanc neige, qui vint se poser sur son épaule en jetant un regard réprobateur vers l'hippogriffe, qui s'était redressé de surprise.  
Sirius détacha avec avidité un petit morceau de parchemin de la patte de Hedwige, et le déroula lentement après avoir accordé une caresse à la chouette.  
  
_Cher Sniffles,  
  
_ _ma première séance d'Occlumencie ne s'est pas trop mal passée.. en tout cas moins pire que ce que je n'aurais imaginé, étant donné les relations que Rogue et moi entretenons habituellement en cours. Il a plusieurs fois réussi à lire dans mes pensées, et je me suis à chaque fois retrouvé étendu par terre après m'être "réveillé".. mais tout va bien. J'espère seulement qu'on me dira bientôt à quoi servent ces cours supplémentaires.  
Toi, comment vas-tu ?  
_  
_Mes amitiés à Buck,  
  
Harry _  
  
Sirius froissa le parchemin entre ses doigts crispés.  
C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il était certain que Rogue voulait se venger de James, et avoir ouvertement accès aux pensées les plus intimes de son fils était un excellent moyen, s'il en tirait profit, d'offrir à Harry le même type d'humiliation que lui-même avait subi.. cela dans le but perfide d'évacuer sa frustration par le biais du seul Potter encore vivant...  
Cette perspective rendit Sirius intérieurement hystérique. Il fallait qu'il parle à Rogue. Il le fallait. Et face à face.  
  
Il alla chercher un morceau de parchemin vierge et se mit à griffonner quelques mots à la hâte, sa plume glissant sur le papier avec une certaine raideur du fait de sa nervosité.  
Le message achevé, Sirius enroula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette de Harry.  
- Porte ceci au professeur Rogue, ma belle. murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, tant il peinait à garder son sang-froid. C'est _urgent_. Donne-lui des coups de bec jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, s'il se montre réticent. ajouta-t-il en gratifiant la chouette d'une nouvelle caresse.  
Hedwige hulula, comme pour signifier qu'elle avait compris, puis s'engouffra dans la nuit noire par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sirius, dans un battement d'ailes gracieux.  
  
L'Animagus referma la fenêtre derrière elle et alla s'étendre sur son lit, en faisant l'effort de rendre sa respiration plus régulière.  
  
  
_Poudlard, bureau de Rogue_  
Une demi-heure plus tard  
  
  
La séance d'Occlumencie avait visiblement été éprouvante pour Potter... Le professeur Rogue avait par trois fois pu lire dans ses pensées. Et bien qu'il eut été tenté d'en découvrir davantage, il s'en était tenu à une intrusion basique dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. « Un bon à rien, en réalité, comme son père.. » se dit-il, comme si cela constituait une forme de soulagement de pouvoir infliger à Harry un sentiment de faiblesse. Un mince rictus se dessina sur le visage de Severus, qui s'apprêtait à dérouler un parchemin lorsqu'une chouette blanche entra sans crier gare dans son office. Le professeur, qui reconnut l'animal de Harry Potter, abandonna son rouleau et s'approcha avec méfiance de la chouette, qui semblait jauger son comportement en le fixant de ses petits yeux perçants.  
  
Le maître des potions détacha alors consciencieusement le bout de parchemin étroitement lié à la patte de Hedwige, puis le déroula avec une curiosité grandissante. « Que me veut Potter... » se demanda-t-il, avant de se rendre compte avec stupeur que l'écriture brouillonne n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Sirius Black.  
  
_Cher Severus,  
  
j'ai cru comprendre que votre première petite séance, à toi et à Harry, ne s'est "pas trop mal" passée.. Cependant, n'ayant eu que le point de vue de ton élève, j'aimerais _beaucoup _pouvoir en discuter plus longuement avec toi, si tes potions et tes chaudrons à récurer n'occupent pas tout ton temps, bien entendu. Passe me voir à Londres le plus rapidement possible, merci.  
  
S.B.  
  
_Le professeur Rogue grimaça. De quel droit se mêlait-il de leurs affaires, à Dumbledore et à lui-même ? Ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, cesser de mettre sa grosse truffe dans tout ce qui concernait Harry Potter ? Et ce sarcasme dont il faisait preuve.. et ces sentiments, ce côté protecteur.. vraiment ridicule. Ca n'était pas à coups de menaces implicites qu'il obtiendrait quoique ce soit de lui. Encore moins dans sa position de fugitif enfermé dans cette sinistre demeure, songea-t-il avec satisfaction.  
  
Le parchemin chiffonné dans sa main allait s'embraser dans les flammes de la cheminée lorsque Severus sentit des picotements douloureux dans sa nuque. Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul en se rendant compte que la chouette de Potter l'attaquait à coups de bec. Telle une furie, elle enfonçait ses serres dans les épaules du professeur et piquait du bec chaque parcelle de peau accessible, pendant que celui-ci se débattait comme un beau diable pour se débarasser de la chouette.  
- Va-t-en d'ici, stupide animal !!! aboya Severus en se défaisant de l'étreinte désagréable.  
  
Hedwige voleta pour éviter les mouvements frénétiques du professeur, et alla se poser sur le morceau de parchemin que ce dernier avait commencé à étudier avant son arrivée. Elle attrapa une plume dans son bec et défia Rogue du regard. Celui-ci époussetait sa robe et lissait ses cheveux lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.  
- Oui.. bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est Black qui t'a ordonné de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je lui fournisse une réponse.. susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Très bien.. je vais lui répondre...  
Il prit une autre plume que celle que lui tendait la chouette et la trempa dans un pot d'encre noire.  
  
_Cher S.B.,  
  
n'as-tu donc aucun autre moyen de te distraire que celui d'envoyer des chouettes qui harcèlent leurs destinataires jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci cèdent ? Es-tu à ce point en manque de compagnie ? Mon pauvre ami... ta vie est décidemment bien triste. Mais sache que je reste indifférent à tes menaces. Cesse de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.  
  
_Severus releva ses yeux noirs vers la chouette, qui s'agitait en signe d'impatience.  
Il hésita quant à la suite de sa lettre.  
N'allait-il réellement pas céder ? Après tout.. il fallait qu'il mette au point certaines choses avec Black, sinon celui-ci risquerait de continuer à le harceler.  
Certes, il aurait très bien pu, dans ce cas, aller se plaindre auprès de Dumbledore, mais il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à l'Animagus de lui donner ainsi l'image de quelqu'un qui fut incapable de régler lui-même ses différents..  
Le maître des potions poursuivit sa lettre, les traits tendus par la concentration.  
  
_.. mais puisque tu manifestes tant d'enthousiasme à l'idée de savoir comment le fils de James s'est débrouillé pendant son premier cours, et étant donné ta position de fugitif incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même pour obtenir des informations, je te ferai la grâce de venir te rendre visite dès demain matin 6 heures ; bien parce que tu me fais pitié, Black.  
  
Severus  
  
_Satisfait de lui-même, Severus attacha la lettre à la patte de la chouette et lui signifia de quitter son bureau, ce qu'elle fit avec un hululement indigné.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Ca vous a plu ?  
Bon, pour le moment rien de bien palpitant.. mais avouez que c'est pas facile de mettre un Severus/Sirius en place XD  
La suite dès que possible ^^' Pensez aux reviews, pretty please :P  
  
Yuki  
  
  
  
  



	2. Old Friends

Titre : Inimitié  
Auteur : Yuki (ou Luce ^^')  
Genre : Slash (Sirius Black / Severus Rogue)  
Chapitre : 02 - Old Friends..  
Disclaimer : Sirius et Sev' toujours pas à moua _  
  
  
[- Inimitié -]   
chapitre 2 : Old Friends.. 

  
_Grimmauld Place, chambre de Sirius  
_22h_  
  
  
_Sirius resta perplexe. Il parcourut une nouvelle fois la lettre de Rogue du regard.  
« Espèce de sombre crétin.. » grinça-t-il entre ses dents, le visage défiguré par une grimace de profond dépit.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Rogue qui enseignât l'Occlumencie à Harry ? Il y avait tant de professeurs à Poudlard.. Et il y avait Dumbledore..!  
Mais Sirius dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le vieux Rogue était manifestement le seul à réunir tous les critères : il était professeur à Poudlard, il était membre de l'Ordre et il pouvait donner ce cours supplémentaire sans risquer de voir son élève s'en vanter le reste du temps. Plutôt l'inverse, d'ailleurs, songea l'Animagus avec amertume.  
  
Il jeta le parchemin au feu, dont les flammes s'embrasèrent au contact du papier, puis referma la fenêtre derrière la chouette que lui avait renvoyée Rogue.  
  
  
Le lendemain, 6h  
  
  
- Il faut que le Maître se réveille, Maître, souffla une voix morne à l'oreille de Sirius. Le _traître _que le Maître attend est là, ajouta l'elfe de maison, avec une nette emphase sur le mot "traître".  
Sirius grogna à la manière d'un chien et marmonna quelque chose d'à peine audible à l'intention de Kreacher, qui fit aussitôt demi-tour en maugréant et pestant contre son maître.  
  
Sirius ne prêta pas attention aux habituelles complaintes grossières de son elfe et se leva du lit en s'étirant longuement.   
Rogue était donc en bas.. Et bien, il pourrait bien patienter encore 5 minutes, se dit-il en jetant un oeil à la vieille pendule suspendue au dessus de son lit.  
Lentement, il se redressa et alla chercher une robe de chambre dans sa penderie, qu'il jeta sur ses épaules tout en secouant sa longue chevelure noire.  
Estimant que Rogue n'était en rien un invité de marque, Sirius ne fit aucun effort pour arranger sa tenue matinale passablement négligée.   
Il écarta les rideaux de sa fenêtre, respira profondément, puis se décida à aller accueillir son vieil ami Severus..  
  
Celui-ci était assis dans la cuisine, dans cette même cuisine où tous deux s'étaient pour la dernière fois adressés la parole. Il regardait ailleurs, mais l'expression de son visage reflétait un mépris inébranlable. Le simple fait d'être assis sur une chaise au sein de la demeure des Black semblait l'écoeurer.  
  
Sirius, s'efforçant de paraître neutre, salua le professeur :  
- Bonjour, Severus, dit-il d'une voix plus haut-perché qu'à l'ordinaire.   
- Black.. répondit froidement Rogue. Il est 6 heures passées de 5 minutes.  
- Seigneur, que le temps passe vite !  
- Pas de ça, Black. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, _moi_.  
  
L'Animagus leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa sur une chaise, à l'opposé de Rogue.  
- Bon. Puisque tes potions ne peuvent pas attendre, nous allons faire vite.   
Dis-moi, tu n'as pas fouillé dans la mémoire de Harry ? jeta-t-il, feignant une curiosité qui n'aurait convaincu personne.  
Le maître des potions ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il savourait le plaisir du bourreau qui infligeait à sa victime une longue et douloureuse souffrance morale.  
- Pourquoi donc cette question.. Y aurait-il quelque chose que je ne devrais pas découvrir ? dit-il alors d'une voix douceureuse.  
L'Animagus serra les poings sous la table.  
- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, Sev' .. siffla-t-il, menaçant. Si jamais je découvrais que tu te sers de Harry pour..  
- .. me venger de toi et de son père ? coupa Rogue, le regard étincelant. Black.. tu me déçois. Je te croyais plus perspicace. Si j'avais voulu savoir quoique ce soit, il m'aurait suffit de quelques gouttes de Veritaserum. (Sirius se crispa) Et les occasions, pendant ses 4 dernières années, n'ont pas manqué.. poursuivit-il, un rictus au coin des lèvres.  
- Je vois...  
  
S'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.  
Le parrain de Harry s'était levé d'un bond, sa chaise ayant basculé sous le choc, et se penchait sur le professeur Rogue, dont il avait saisi le col de la robe des deux mains. Son regard plongé dans celui de son 'vieil ami' exprimait une profonde rancoeur.  
- Ca suffit.. Espèce de crapule.. J'en ai assez.. Tu as toujours été jaloux de James.. et tu oses maintenant t'en prendre à son fils.. Tu es un moins que rien..  
L'Animagus s'imposait un effort considérable pour ne pas hausser le ton ni frapper Rogue, ce dont il mourrait pourtant d'envie.  
- Alors, Black, qu'attends-tu... Laisse ta vraie nature d'assassin reprendre le dessus.  
  
Ce fut le mot de trop.  
Sirius, en proie à une colère difficilement contrôlable, l'obligea à se lever, en le tenant toujours fermement par le col, et le projeta à terre avec force avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever.  
Severus ne cilla pas. Cette fois, il était déterminé à ne pas perdre la face.  
Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Rogue percevait très distinctement le souffle irrégulier de l'Animagus penché sur lui, les traits tendus par la fureur.  
- Ne me traite... plus _jamais_.. tu entends... PLUS JAMAIS.. D'ASSASSIN !!! tempêta Sirius.  
  
Un silence.  
  
Severus ne répliqua pas.   
Il fulminait, mais se sentait las.. Et il n'était plus capable de répliquer.. Pas maintenant. Il voulait simplement partir de cet endroit, que Black le laisse tranquille..  
- Je m'en vais, laisse-moi partir, Black.  
L'Animagus plissa ses yeux sombres.  
- Tu n'iras nulle part.. tant que tu ne m'auras pas présenté... des excuses. murmura-t-il, en détachant chaque syllabe.  
- Tu es fou, espèce de chien galeux, jamais je ne te présenterai des excuses.. C'est à TOI de t'excuser !! explosa Rogue en tentant de repousser Sirius.  
- Que...  
  
Le maître des potions, aveuglé par le désir de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Black, avait tenté de se libérer par la force.. mais il obtint exactement l'inverse de l'effet escompté.  
Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu l'occasion de contempler le visage de Sirius de si près.. tellement près, qu'il fut d'autant plus troublé en se rendant compte que ses lèvres touchaient celles de son vieil ennemi...  
  
Il suffit alors d'une demi-seconde pour que les deux hommes se séparent, haletants, le visage rougi de honte et de colère et le regard plus fuyant que jamais.  
Severus, à terre, une main crispée sur son visage, et Sirius, debout, près de la table, semblant reprendre son souffle, comme s'il venait d'effectuer un marathon.. la situation virait au ridicule. A la haine et au dégoût avait brutalement succédé l'une des plus tendres marques d'affection que l'on puisse se témoigner. Les deux hommes ne s'adressèrent plus un regard, ni n'échangèrent la moindre parole.  
Le professeur Rogue se releva, épousseta sa robe, puis marmonna un vague « On se verra à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre » avant de se précipiter hors de la cuisine, bousculant au passage l'elfe de maison des Black.  
  
Sirius cligna longuement des paupières, toujours profondément secoué. Il suivit du regard le chemin emprunté par le professeur de potions et fut parcouru d'un frisson.  
« _J'ai embrassé Rogue...!_ » songea-t-il en grimaçant, ne sachant pourtant si cela l'avait réellement rebuté ...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
W00t ! Chapitre 2 plus court que le 1 mais on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet XP !  
Pensez aux reviewz.  
  
Yuki  
  
  
  
  



	3. La Marque

Titre : Inimitié  
Auteur : Yuki (ou Luce ^^')  
Genre : Slash (Sirius Black / Severus Rogue)  
Chapitre : 03 - La Marque  
  
  
[- Inimitié -]   
chapitre 3 : La Marque 

  
_Poudlard, cachots  
_Mars_  
  
  
_- Dîtes, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il avait l'air bien pâle, Rogue ?  
  
Deux paires d'yeux braquèrent vers Hermione.  
- Hein ? Me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui..! s'exclama Ron, consterné.  
- Pas du tout. C'est juste que.. il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui..  
Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel.  
- _Concrètement_, Hermione, tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? Je crois que Rogue ne peut plus atteindre de sommets en matière de mauvaise humeur, ricana-t-il.  
La jeune fille poussa un soupir d'exaspération.  
- On voit que tu n'es pas du tout attentif en cours de Potions, Ron, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Car si tu l'avais été, tu aurais remarqué que Rogue n'a pas cessé de se frotter l'avant-bras.. et que, _bizarremment_, il n'a rien trouvé à redire à propos de la potion de Harry, alors qu'il s'est presque acharné sur Goyle !  
Comprenant où son amie voulait en venir, le fils de James haussa les sourcils, puis hocha lentement la tête.  
- C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis..  
Ron, lui, ne saisit rien de leur échange muet. Il fixa successivement Harry et Hermione avec une expression de totale incrédulité.  
- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que vous avez compris ?!  
Hermione prit un air important et toisa Ron d'une manière peu flatteuse.  
- Son _avant-bras_, Ron. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié..!  
Face à la mine déconcertée du jeune Weasley, Hermione poursuivit plus bas :  
- .. Rogue a été un Mangemort, et il a toujours la Marque des Ténèbres ! Seule une douleur lancinante dans son avant-bras pourrait éventuellement lui faire oublier d'enlever des points à Gryffondor..!  
Ron étouffa une exclamation de surprise au moment où le professeur de potions passa devant eux, mais sans leur accorder un regard.  
  
  
_Infirmerie_  
5 minutes plus tard  
  
  
Le professeur Rogue frappa contre le carreau de la porte menant à l'infirmerie.  
Sitôt, Mme Pomfresh lui ouvrit son office et le laissa entrer, étonnée de cette visite impromptue.  
- Professeur Rogue ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en sursautant à la vue de son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.  
- Rien de grave. Avez-vous quelque chose d'efficace contre la douleur en général ? grogna-t-il en jetant sans cesse des regards au dessus de son épaule.  
- Contre la.. Oui, peut-être, mais si vous me disiez plus précisemment ce qui vous arrive ? s'enquit l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés.  
- Je suis pressé.. Je dois voir Dumbledore.. Donnez-moi ce que vous avez à me proposer, s'il vous plaît. dit-il froidement, la main étroitement refermée autour de son avant-bras.  
Mme Pomfresh acquiesça en silence puis extirpa d'un petit placard une fiole contenant un liquide bleuâtre, qu'elle tendit au professeur avec une certaine hésitation.  
- .. N'en abusez pas, cette solution est assez concentrée. avertit-elle, le visage grave.  
  
Severus enfouit la fiole dans l'une des poches de sa robe et marmonna un « merci » qui ressemblait davantage à un grognement rauque.  
Perplexe, l'infirmière le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir d'un pas gauche et referma la porte lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.  
  
  
_Bureau de Dumbledore_  
19h  
  
  
- Ah ! Severus. Entrez, asseyez-vous.  
- Professeur Dumbledore.  
Le directeur de Poudlard haussa les sourcils derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.  
- Vous avez bien grise mine, mon ami. Dîtes-moi donc ce qui vous tourmente.  
  
Mal à l'aise, le professeur Rogue s'agita sur son siège et évita le regard du directeur.  
- Et bien...  
Il remonta une manche de sa robe, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres apposée sur son avant-bras dont les contours semblaient fraîchement dessinés.  
Le visage d'Albus Dumbledore s'assombrit.  
- Je vois..  
Rogue rabaissa sa manche et soupira.  
- La date de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre va donc devoir être avancée, j'imagine. déclara le directeur d'une voix calme.

~*~

_Grimmauld Place  
_3 jours plus tard_  
  
  
_Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon de la demeure de Sirius. Seuls Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt manquaient encore à l'appel ; les deux Aurors ayant été retenus au Ministère de la Magie pour affaires privées concernant le Département des Mystères.  
Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère pesante, que le manque de luminosité n'améliorait guère. Dumbledore avait informé tous les artisans de la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que celui-ci exerçait une provocation sur ceux qui l'avaient trahi, par l'intermédiaire de la Marque, et que leur espion en souffrait directement les conséquences. Le doute et les soupçons chez les uns, l'inquiétude chez les autres ; chacun participait au moment de faiblesse collectif par son propre lot de sentiments.  
  
Ce fut Remus Lupin qui brisa le silence :  
- Mes amis.. il est temps de resserrer nos liens. Lord Voldemort est en train de réunir des partisans, et il semble sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'il désire.. Nous devons à tout prix garder le moral et offrir notre soutien à ceux qui prennent actuellement le plus de risques.  
Son regard se posa sur Rogue, qui, assis à l'une des extrémités de la grande table du salon, fuyait les visages tournés vers lui.  
- C'est pour cela que je demande _instamment_ à ceux dont la confiance tend à vaciller de mettre de côtés leurs doutes...  
Lupin fixait Sirius avec insistance. Celui-ci hocha vaguement la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
Un murmure d'approbation parcourut l'assemblée, et seuls l'Animagus et le maître des potions feignirent l'indifférence.  
  
L'ami d'enfance de Sirius s'éclaircit la voix et poursuivit :  
- Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt sont actuellement au Ministère, comme vous le savez tous, et ils tentent de convaincre Cornélius Fudge (La voix de Lupin était teintée d'un ressentiment clairement perceptible à l'évocation de son nom) de mettre en place une protection supplémentaire autour du Département des Mystères. Nous en saurons plus la semaine prochaine. ajouta-t-il.  
Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et adressa un maigre sourire aux membres de l'Ordre.  
- Bien... c'est à peu près tout. Je compte sur vous tous pour offrir votre soutien au professeur Rogue, qu'il soit moral ou matériel. Et restez sur vos gardes, des Mangemorts sont en liberté..  
  
Les invités acquiescèrent, puis se levèrent de table et saluèrent Remus. La plupart n'osa pas approcher Rogue, tant son visage était fermé et son regard haineux. —L'oeil magique de Maugrey Fol-il frémit lorsque son oeil normal rencontra celui du professeur.—  
Les Weasley, Fletcher et tous les autres transplanèrent, laissant Sirius, Lupin et Rogue seuls dans le salon. A nouveau, le silence s'établit ; et à nouveau, ce fut Lupin qui brisa son cours.  
- Sirius, ce soir Severus devra rester ici..  
Deux visages incrédules se levèrent vers le loup-garou.  
- P-pardon ? balbutia l'Animagus.  
- Tu as bien entendu. C'est Dumbledore qui le souhaite. Il affirme qu'en restant ici, dans cet endroit protégé, Severus sera hors de danger. Et il aura besoin d'un endroit sûr, le temps que la Marque ne s'atténue. ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique, en fixant Rogue qui s'apprêtait à contester cette décision.  
  
Atterrés, Sirius et Severus ne furent pas en mesure de trouver quelque chose à redire. S'ils allaient contre la volonté de Dumbledore, cela signifierait que la solidarité entre les membres de l'Ordre serait absente.. ce qui en précipiterait indubitablement la dissolution. Et aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait être la cause d'une telle catastrophe.. car cela en était bien une, si elle signifiait le retour au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Bien... puisque nous sommes d'accord, je peux partir d'ici sans crainte, n'est-ce pas ? fit Remus avec un sourire, malgré le sous-entendu.  
Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais prit naturellement cela pour un « oui ».  
Après avoir accordé un regard, tout autant chargé d'arrières-pensées, au parrain de Harry, Remus Lupin transplana dans un « crack » sonore.  
  
- Bon.. ben prends tes aises.. marmonna Sirius. Tu peux utiliser la chambre de mon frère, au premier, dit-il froidement.  
Rogue ne répondit pas, ni n'émit la moindre protestation. Rien.  
Pourtant convaincu que Severus aurait trouvé matière à critiquer, l'Animagus daigna enfin faire l'effort de se tourner et de le regarder en face, afin de comprendre le pourquoi de ce silence.  
  
Mais il ne vit rien... rien d'autre qu'un professeur de potions étendu par terre, inconscient.  
  
- Sev' !! Si tu crois que c'est le moment de blaguer... aboya Sirius en s'approchant précautionneusement. Oh.. Severus..   
Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et manqua s'étouffer en déglutissant. Rogue gisait réellement inerte sur le tapis du sol.. et un morceau de la Marque des Ténèbres dépassait de sa manche.   
L'Animagus se pencha et contempla, horrifié, ce symbole de fidélité envers Voldemort qui semblait plus nettement ancré dans la chair du professeur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
  
« Pourquoi moi ..? » se dit Sirius, en soulevant à contre-coeur le corps de Rogue, qui lui parut étonnamment léger.  
  
Il tint fermement contre lui le professeur inconscient et gravit silencieusement les marches de l'escalier, qui le menèrent jusqu'à sa propre chambre, devant laquelle il s'immobilisa ; n'ayant pas le courage d'emmener Rogue jusqu'à la chambre de son frère car celle-ci se situait à l'autre bout du couloir..   
Grimaçant sous l'effort, il allongea Severus sur son lit et poussa un long soupir.  
- Cette Marque .. murmura-t-il, en relevant presque machinalement la manche de la robe noire du professeur, tandis que ses doigts s'attardaient un bref instant sur une peau pâle mais agréablement lisse..  
  
Les pommettes saillantes, Sirius retira vivement sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.  
« Merde... qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive .. »  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA XD Que je suis odieuze, je coupe alors que ça devient intéressant XD   
Arg, toutes mes excuses, mais il faut bien que mes chapitres soient de longueurs à peu près proportionnelles :s (Quoi "On s'en fout" XD ?)  
  
Yuki  
  
  



	4. Le remède inattendu

Titre : Inimitié  
Auteur : Yuki (ou Luce ^^')  
Genre : Slash (Sirius Black / Severus Rogue)  
Chapitre : 04 - Le remède inattendu  
  
  
[- Inimitié -]   
chapitre 4 : Le remède inattendu 

  
_Grimmauld Place, chambre de Sirius_  
  
  
Assis sur une petite chaise à côté de son lit, Sirius tenta de ramener ses genoux à lui en oubliant que sa corpulence humaine le lui interdisait. Agacé, il grogna et reporta finalement son attention sur Severus, toujours étendu sur le matelas, toujours inconscient.  
« Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'occupes de lui..! » lui chuchota une petite voix en son for intérieur. L'Animagus se renfrogna encore plus. « Pourquoi donc ? C'est de sa faute s'il est dans cet état ! S'il n'avait pas rejoint les Mangemorts .. »  
Il interrompit le fil de ses propres pensées en secouant vigoureusement son abondante chevelure. « Je deviens fou, je me parle à moi-même.. »  
  
Mû par le désir de voir le maître des potions se réveiller et déguerpir de sa chambre, Sirius prit tout de même la peine d'humidifier un chiffon à l'aide d'un peu d'eau chaude.  
Hésitant, il se pencha sur Rogue, écarta quelques mèches de cheveux noirs et déposa le chiffon sur son front pâle.   
Soulagé et fier de l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir, l'Animagus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir. « Là, satisfait ? »  
Il plaqua une main sur son propre front ; il s'était une nouvelle fois adressé à sa conscience, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire qu'il ne put réprimer.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Rogue était toujours là, sur son lit, les bras en croix.   
Sirius se surprit à examiner son visage avec plus d'attention, et se rendit compte que l'ex-Mangemort paraissait bien plus serein, plus détendu qu'il ne se montrait habituellement, lorsqu'il avait toute sa tête. Aucun rictus au coin des lèvres, aucun froncement de sourcils sévère, aucune grimace de répulsion... seule sa pâleur fantômatique ne le quittait pas. Dubitatif, l'Animagus songea qu'il aurait tout avantage à abandonner ses grands airs au profit d'une expression telle que celle-ci.   
« Si on fait abstraction de son aspect cadavérique, il dégage beaucoup de charme comme ça .. »  
  
Le parrain de Harry tressauta sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
- Regarde un peu.. Par ta faute je me parle à moi-même et j'ai des pensées bizarres..! marmonna-t-il en s'adressant au professeur inconscient.  
Ne recevant pas de réponse (L'inverse eut été surprenant), Sirius renifla puis bâilla longuement, signe qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir.  
« Mais où ??? » se dit-il en écarquillant les yeux, « Pas question de dormir sur cette chaise... et encore moins de laisser Rogue tout seul dans MA chambre !! »  
Songeant qu'il pourrait faire léviter Rogue jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, il chercha sa baguette des yeux, mais se souvint que celle-ci était introuvable depuis ce matin...  
  
Passablement irrité, Sirius se redressa et s'étira paresseusement, lorsque son regard tomba sur un os rongé abandonné par Buck.  
Il se fendit d'un sourire.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui permettre de veiller sur Rogue tout en s'installant confortablement dans sa propre chambre ?  
  
Une fraction de seconde suffit à l'Animagus pour se métamorphoser en un gros chien noir, qui sauta sur le lit et s'allongea entre le bras et le flanc de Severus avec un grognement de satisfaction.  
  
  
Le lendemain  
  
  
Le professeur Rogue cligna des paupières. Sa vue était brouillée par quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier avant d'y avoir touché.  
Un chiffon mouillé. Etrange.  
Somnolant, il tenta de réunir ses esprits.  
Le matelas sous son dos était dur, les ressorts menaçaient de lui flanquer un torticolis.  
Et il y avait cette chose... une couverture particulièrement rêche ? Non, impossible..  
De toute évidence, Severus n'était pas chez lui, ni dans ses cachots à Poudlard. Trop de lumière. Et il n'avait pas pour habitude de dormir tout habillé.  
  
Un mouvement, suivi d'un gémissement rauque.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Avec la force d'un coup en pleine figure, tout lui revint en mémoire.   
Severus se souvint de la veille au soir... la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'annonce de Lupin, les regards convergeant vers lui, la douleur, son évanouissement...  
Et Black.  
  
- Nom de... **BLACK ! ! ! ! ! !   
  
**Le maître des potions s'était vivement reculé sur le lit, manquant de chuter par la même occasion, et fixait le gros chien noir d'un regard exorbité.  
Ce dernier aboya et se redressa sur le lit, indigné d'avoir été réveillé de la sorte.  
Malgré sa taille, Severus ne semblait pas être en mesure de faire le poids face à Sirius.. Celui-ci montrait les crocs en signe d'irritation, et probablement aussi afin d'inciter l'ex-Mangemort au silence.  
  
- Si tu crois m'impressionner... éructa Rogue, qui parut pourtant faire un effort considérable pour empêcher les tremblements de sa voix.  
Le chien noir s'approcha de lui, et le professeur eut un nouveau mouvement de recul, qui lui valut de se cogner contre le bord du lit.  
Avec un juron, il referma une main autour de la Marque et fit une horrible grimace.  
  
Faible, étourdi, fatigué, il ne put empêcher Sirius de réduire la distance qui les séparait et de se mettre à lécher consciencieusement son avant-bras.  
- Va-t-en... Black... maugréa-t-il, tandis que le chien poursuivait son oeuvre sans prêter attention à ses supplications.  
  
Malgré sa torpeur, Rogue se rendit compte que la douleur s'atténuait peu à peu. Son regard voilé se reposa sur l'Animagus, qui léchait toujours la Marque de sa langue râpeuse. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que la salive de chien avait des propriétés anti-Voldemort ?  
« Complètement ridicule.. » songea-t-il avec un sourire amer.  
Et pourtant... il sentit son corps se détendre ; les traits de son visage se décrispèrent, et il ressentit malgré lui une vague de soulagement envahir son esprit embrumé.   
Tout cela grâce à ce chien.. qui, à présent, le fixait de ses prunelles foncées, dans lesquelles dansaient une lueur d'amusement.  
- M-merci...  
Le mot franchit ses lèvres avant que Severus ne s'en rende compte.. Mais il était trop affaibli pour chercher à ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Et, pour une fois, un sentiment de reconnaissance atténuait sa répulsion pour l'Animagus.  
  
Aussitôt, Sirius émit un grognement et reprit sa forme humaine, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur son lit, face à un Rogue exténué, qui réagit à peine face au surprenant spectacle que constituait une transformation de l'Animagus.  
Ce dernier, souriant, s'adressa à lui :  
- On se sent mieux, Sev' ? demanda-t-il, la voix teintée de sarcasme.  
- ...  
- Bien ! Dans ce cas.. Que dis-tu d'un petit déjeuner ? ajouta Sirius en repoussant une mèche de cheveux en arrière, le visage riant devant l'expression de Severus, qui, en cet instant, ressemblait davantage à un gamin buté qu'à un professeur de potions redouté de ses élèves.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Nyaaaaah :P Merci à mes adorables revieweuses, vos comments m'ont fait plaisir, et me donnent envie d'avoir plusieurs mains pour écrire plus vite XD  
En espérant que ce chapitre 4 vous a plu ;)  
  
Yuki  
  
  



	5. Des matins difficiles

Titre : Inimitié  
Auteur : Yuki / Luce :roll:  
Genre : Slash (Sirius Black / Severus Rogue)  
Chapitre : 05 - Des matins difficiles  
  
  
[- Inimitié -]   
chapitre 5 : Des matins difficiles 

  
_Grimmauld Place_  
  
  
Severus se massa l'arrière du crâne. Le bord du lit de Sirius était affreusement rigide, tout comme l'était son matelas.  
Il fit mine de regarder ailleurs, conscient du regard de Black posé sur lui, mais finit par rencontrer à nouveau ces deux prunelles d'un noir profond qui le fixaient sans ciller. Mal à l'aise, il remua sur le lit et renifla bruyamment.  
Sous le regard insistant de l'Animagus, Rogue se sentit obligé de briser le silence.  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sec, après s'être éclairci la voix.  
Toujours souriant, Sirius balaya d'un revers de main quelques poils noirs incrustés dans sa couverture de laine.  
- Tu as fait un malaise hier soir. Plutôt que de te laisser dormir sur le tapis en bas, je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre. Oh, inutile de me remercier, ajouta-t-il avec un petit geste théâtral.  
Peu réceptif à l'humour de Black, le maître des potions fronça les sourcils et se leva hâtivement du lit.  
- .. mais on dirait bien qu'une nuit dans ma chambre t'a permis de recouvrer des forces, mon petit Sev', surenchérit Sirius, qui se redressa à son tour et s'étira longuement.  
Cette remarque lui valut de s'attirer un nouveau regard assassin de la part du "petit Sev".  
  
Détestable du point de vue de Severus, cette situation d'isolement commun prenait des airs de vaudeville selon Sirius. L'ironie du sort avait voulu que Rogue, qui n'avait cessé de se répandre en moqueries sournoises, soit à son tour enfermé dans cette maison de Grimmauld Place. Au delà de sa réticence à partager son foyer avec le professeur de potions, l'Animagus éprouvait un plaisir sadique à voir celui-ci souffrir moralement et physiquement.. bien que sa position faiblarde lui inspirât une certaine pitié.  
Il se décida à réitérer son invitation.  
  
- Bon.. tu n'as pas faim ? l'interrogea-t-il, au moment précis où l'estomac de Severus cria bruyamment famine.  
Ce dernier, qui s'apprêtait à secouer la tête, se résigna à suivre Sirius hors de la chambre tout en pestant intérieurement contre les gargouillements de son ventre.  
  
  
_Cuisine de la demeure des Black  
  
  
_Vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre, Sirius se dirigeait vers les fourneaux et s'apprêtait à ouvrir un placard lorsque...  
  
- **KREACHER !!**  
  
Le cri puissant fit sursauter Severus sur sa chaise, malgré sa tentative désespérée d'agir comme si Sirius était un élément du décor.  
- Mais bon sang, Black, pourquoi _hurles_-tu comme ça ?!!  
L'Animagus tourna brusquement un visage défiguré par la colère vers le maître des potions, provoquant un nouveau sursaut de ce dernier.  
- Ce _maudit_ elfe a cru qu'il serait amusant de nous faire une petite blague en "égarant" un vieil objet familial, que j'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir jeté il y a deux semaines. grinça-t-il en hochant la tête vers le bas du placard, d'où pendait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une bague pourvue de dents particulièrement pointues.  
Rageur, il donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle et laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant avant de s'asseoir en face de Severus.  
  
Ce dernier parut étonnament satisfait. Quelque chose comme l'ombre d'un sourire illumina même son visage un très court instant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Sirius sur un ton grossier, qui n'affecta nullement le professeur.  
- Mm.. Non, rien du tout.  
L'Animagus haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras sur la table, attendant que Rogue lui fournisse une explication. Sa colère n'était en rien dissipée, et il appréciait fort peu que quelqu'un comme lui trouve cela amusant.  
- Si si, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?!  
Le professeur de potions leva les yeux vers Sirius et estima préférable de le lui dire... Il était encore trop faible pour se permettre une nouvelle joute verbale.  
- Ton elfe. La façon... dont tu lui cours sans arrêt après. (Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.) C'est _exactement _pour cela que je n'ai jamais pris d'elfes chez moi. Trop imbéciles, et si faciles à corrompre. Mais le tien est ce que j'ai vu de pire en matière d'elfes de maison, cela ne fait aucun doute. conclut-il avec un petit ricanement.  
  
Indigné par tant de désinvolture, Sirius ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Certes il n'était pas gâté avec cet elfe, mais il n'avait jamais demandé à l'avoir à son service... Et Rogue trouvait cela amusant. « Révoltant, oui ! » se dit-il, bien que sa pensée ne parvint pas à rejoindre son attitude...  
  
Il était scotché. Estomaqué. Stupéfait.  
  
Severus "Snivellus" Rogue était mort de rire. Et il n'essayait même pas de s'en cacher.  
Sirius le dévisageait sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était bien là la première fois qu'il voyait son ancien souffre-douleur favori dans un état d'hilarité.  
Et cela lui allait vraiment bien, songea-t-il, beaucoup mieux que son habituelle expression d'outre-tombe.  
  
Il fallut quelques minutes au maître des potions pour se calmer véritablement. Minutes pendant lesquelles l'Animagus ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.   
Ce "détail" finit enfin par attirer l'attention de Severus, qui reprima un hoquet et fronça les sourcils d'un air qui se voulait sévère malgré la délicate teinte rosée que prirent ses pommettes creuses.  
- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il en remontant machinalement son col, comme s'il s'imaginait pouvoir couvrir ses joues.  
- Mm.. Non, rien du tout. chantonna l'Animagus, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.  
Rogue croisa ses doigts fins et continua de le fixer en silence.  
  
Sirius soupira, repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière, puis répondit d'une voix douceureuse :  
- Sniv... Severus, tu devrais te marrer plus souvent. Je me serais peut-être intéressé à toi d'une manière différente à l'école si tu avais montré que tu savais rigoler.  
L'aveu soudain et quelque peu ambigü fit à nouveau monter le rose aux joues du maître des potions, qui parut pourtant bien plus stupéfait que choqué.  
- Que...  
Severus se raidit sur sa chaise et agrippa le bord de la table, comme s'il tentait de ne pas perdre équilibre. Il accusait difficilement le choc. Qu'est-ce que Black voulait dire par s'intéresser à lui d'une manière "différente" ?? Et depuis quand se retenait-il de l'affubler de surnoms ridicules ?  
- Severus, tu te sens bien ? s'enquit Sirius, la mine perplexe.  
- P.. parfaitement bien, oui !!  
  
Haussement de sourcils de Sirius, qui se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers un placard non piégé, qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement sec.  
Il extirpa un sachet de thé d'une petite boîte et s'affaira autour d'une plaque chauffante tandis que Rogue, les yeux écarquillés, aspirait de grandes bouffées d'oxygène en évitant soigneusement de poser un regard sur la tenue négligée de l'Animagus, qui n'aurait fait que le troubler davantage...  
Il avait l'impression que ses neurones s'étaient brusquement remis à fonctionner à plein régime. Trop de questions, bousculées par des réflexions plus superficielles les unes que les autres, se livraient bataille dans son esprit fatigué. Il ne s'expliquait pas sa propre attitude. Il y avait encore quelques heures, il aurait donné cher pour voir Black livré aux Détraqueurs, et maintenant... sa simple présence, cette stupide robe de chambre mal nouée, son ton douceureux et ses sous-entendus qu'il ne voulait surtout pas comprendre le troublaient.   
Mais pas d'une façon désagréable...   
  
Ce fut lorsque le professeur voulut secouer sa chevelure graisseuse que quelque chose de chaud et d'odorant fut mis sous son nez.  
- Tiens, bois. C'est du thé. Ce n'est pas empoisonné. fit Sirius sans sarcasme.  
Severus leva les yeux et se recula maladroitement sur sa chaise. Black était presque penché sur lui, et son vêtement flottant au niveau de la poitrine lui permettait de voir plus qu'il n'aurait voulu en voir.  
Son hôte leva les yeux au ciel et lui mit le thé entre les mains sans autre cérémonie, puis étala un nouveau chiffon humide sur son front.  
- Ah...  
Il grimaça, mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas d'éponger.  
- Tu n'arrêtes pas de virer d'une couleur à l'autre, ça fait peur... Je sais que je te dégoûtes et que tu préfèrerais encore que ce soit Kreacher qui s'occupe de toi, mais Dumbledore...  
- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça.. coupa Severus d'une voix plus assurée, C'est simplement que tu manques totalement de douceur dans tes gestes, Black. expliqua-t-il en absorbant une gorgée de thé, le visage parfaitement serein.  
  
L'Animagus ne parut pas saisir le sens de ses dernières paroles. La bouche entreouverte, il contempla son "invité" d'un air stupide en interrompant son geste, puis reprit lentement, machinalement...  
  
- Oh, Black, enlève-moi ce chiffon ! Il est déjà froid.  
Eberlué, celui-ci s'exécuta comme un automate.  
  
- Attends... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas insulté ?! T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Nan, franchement, t'es pas dans ton état normal...  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'être plus que moi, _Sirius_. fit le maître des potions, en replongeant dans sa tasse de thé. Oh, et tu devrais aussi apprendre à mieux préparer le thé. Il n'est pas assez infusé.  
  
Sirius n'avait pas l'air de comprendre quoique ce soit.  
Severus, en revanche, partait intérieurement d'un grand rire devant son expression hébétée.   
Il se félicitait d'avoir obtenu une victoire sur un terrain aussi incongru et se dit que son séjour chez Black ne serait peut-être pas tant une perte de temps qu'il l'avait imaginé...  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Triple ARG! Suis désolée du temps que ce chapitre a mis pour arriver !  
En plus on peut pas dire que ça avance vite XDD Mais Sevy prend plus d'assurance, .. et j'ai qq idées pour la suite ^^;;;  
A bientôt.  
  
Yuki  
  
  



End file.
